warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Roaming
Just writing a whole entire book about how I came to be... LegacyStar Eclipse Chapter one~ Beginnings and endings Edit The earth seemed to toss and turn miraculously, billion of stars raced past each other. All that filled my head was stars, nothing but billions of enchanting little stars. Suddenly I awoke and appeared upon a pale sanded beach. (will finish dis later) Quickly cats of different shapes, colors, and even sizes scurried underneath the hill staring intently at the leader. "Every cat bring your attention to our very newest member!" she said turning her head and fixing her glance on me. Then suddenly all cats whipped their heads around staring straight at me. I heard faint whispers and I saw the variety of looks and emotions upon their faces. "She will be now known as Tealpaw the warrior cat apprentice of owl clan." she said with a grin. I then quickly dipped my head, I was slightly unsure of how to greet this clan. Even though before I past away to live my life my faint past as I was about to live my life like this. "Meeting dismissed!" Legendstar said in a bold tone. She then jumped down and showed me all around the desert-like terrain camp. Then finally silver-pelt appeared above my head. I gave loud yawn. Legendstar showed me to my apprentice den. I curled up tightly and let in a deep sleep. The sun blazed up upon the sandy horizon it was morning. "Wake up my clan!" a familiar voiced ringed throughout the camp. I stretched and yawned ad began to slowly pad across the camp to meet with Legendstar. I heard faint fragments of orders. "Go fetch this." Go retrieve and send of that." It seemed never ending. "Teal paw come with me we will train." Legendstar said in a condensed way. "Okay" I quickly replied. Together we padded together off father within the glistening golden hills of sand. We then stopped and chose a secluded spot. "Now lets begin with the basics.." Legendstar said. Suddenly my eyes widened and memories whipped through my mind faster then speed of light, remembering of first life and past training long and hard some faint ideas of techniques crossed my mind but not strong enough to help me. I then returned her attention to Legendstar. "You must always place your weight into your haunches and crouch and hold your haunches high above the earth. You must be silent completely and utterly silent at all given times in hunting. I nodded courteously. I practiced every technique she showed me over and over several successes and failures later, "I believe it's about to rest now you have satisfied me enough for today." Legendstar said in a sluggish but kind tone. "Alright" I replied drowsily. That same night as my eyes closed and my mind was about to rest as well. Vivid dreams started of my old life, I saw myself training constantly I saw and heard everything that was going on extremely well. "Open eyes and groomed tails" a voice yowled I unexpectedly awoke abruptly. It was Legendstar she was padding all around camp awaking her cats and handing out orders like lighting flashes. "Dustpelt go gather burdock roots and borage leaves your plum out!", "Tealpaw follow me again we are returning to the same spot as yesterday to begin out training once more." she said blissfully. We quick arrived in the same secluded area. "Now unsheathe your claws and direct um at this but not that angle.." Her voice trailed off in deep lectures in the training. I was picking up her words faster and better then before remembering the dream that amazed me last night. After about 8 hours of intense non-stop training Legendstar turned around and said, "Tealpaw you have made unbelievable and tremendous progress, I am astonished" she said with a twinkle in her eye. "I also believe truly you will be able to earn your warrior name in two sunrises." She added and finished. I gasped, I couldn't believe the words she just spoke it seemed like dream but it definitely was not. "Thank you ever so much my leader" I said as formal and gratefully as I could. Legendstar purred and gave a faint chuckle "Don't be so formal now teal." She said beginning to pad off towards camp. I followed happily. The sun rose once more it was another busy yet exciting dawn for the whole clan, this was my last day of training. After about 25 minutes, Legendstar and I at last arrived once more for the very last time at the very same spot. After a whole entire day of training, "Aren't we going to return to camp Legendstar?" I asked "No you will not we will train until the land glows once more with a blanket of sunlight. I gave Legendstar a frenzied look.